Spirit of the Fantasy chapter 1
by Karen-chan1356
Summary: Kouji found Izumi singing with Mariah


Ray: Hey where is that Annie girl?  
  
Kouji and Kouichi: I don't know  
  
Annie: Hey Ray, Kouji and Kouichi I'm sorry I'm late  
  
Kouji and Kouichi: it is ok  
  
Karen: Can we start now  
  
Annie: First I find that pen of mine, we found it kouji and kouichi said, thank Annie said.  
  
Ray and Karen: Now we can start  
  
Kouji and Kouichi: Annie doesn't own beyblade, digimon frontier and Dn. Angel her own character are her. I wish she did.  
  
Hey there my name is Karen Kino, well my best friend Izumi died in a car crush I'm very sad well kouji is very sad then he find out that his child hood friend is coming back to Japan find out if kouji find his child hood friend? Karen said on Spirit of the Fantasy chapter one.  
  
New Beginning  
  
Izumi don't died kouji said my name is Kouji minamoto I live alone in Japan the girl that I love is died I don't want her to died, kouji Izumi said, yes kouji said "I want to tell you something?" Izumi asked that if I died I will always be in your heart forever also that your childhood's friend is here in Japan then her hand went down forever. Izumi No do died on me Kouji was crying in tear, Izumi No don't died on me he was still crying in tear. "What did Izumi mean?" Kouji said to himself. Karen is here in japan she left Japan when I was 7 year old. Maybe she is back in Japan.  
  
Kouji ran out of the door of izumi's room then ran out, Karen "Where are you" kouji said out loud, "Where are you Karen?"  
  
"Hey kouji" Ray said that is Raymond he is well Karen, Jabby Riku, and Chibi 's cousin, he has a secret crush on one of Karen's friend her named is Mariah. "Yeah Ray" kouji said I hear that well about Izumi Ray said, yeah she is gone but she said that she will always be with us always and kouji was starting to cried he was sad that the one he love is gone forever, then kouji wipe the tear off and she always said that my child hood's friend is back in Japan, as Ray was thinking in his himself does that mean that Karen is back in Japan. "Hey Ray are you ok kouji asked?" Yeah I'm fine ray said Ok kouji said "Can you come with to the park"? Kouji asked Sorry I have to go to Lee's houses because he want be with his cooking class that is happening on Monday well this Monday Ray said Yeah that thing Kouji said. See you later Kouji Ray said See you later on MsN Kouji said. Ray left to go to Lee's houses.  
  
Can it be true that Karen Kino is back in Japan Kouji said as he was talk to himself Maybe it is true. Kouji was walking to the park  
  
Man I'm tried from roller blades Karen said, maybe I song can help make feel better  
  
Ki ni naru noni kikenai Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru  
  
Aetai noni ienai nami ni osarete Mata sukoshi tooku naru  
  
That song I know that song that the song that Karen favorite's song kouji said as he ran as fast as he can  
  
Tokirenai you ni keep it going baby Onaji kimochi janai Nara tell me Muri wa shinai shuugi demo Sukoshi Nara shite mite mo ii yo  
  
I wanna be with you now Futari de distance shijimete Ima Nara maniau Kara We can start over Hitotsu Ni wa narenai Itsu no hi ka distance mo Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo Yappari I wanna be with you  
  
Hito koto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa Kodoku wo oshiete kureru  
  
Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby Yakusoku toori janai kedo trust me Muri wa shinai shuugi demo Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo  
  
I wanna be with you now Futari de distance mitsumete Ima nara maniau kara We can start over Kotoba de tsutaetai I wanna be with you now Sono uchi Ni distance mo Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo We should stay together Yappari I wanna be with you  
  
I wanna be with you now Coz I know this can't be forever We can start over, just you and me I wanna be with you now Coz I know this can't be forever We should stay together, just you and me I wanna be with you  
  
Man that made me better Karen said, as she got up start to walking home, as kouji got to where Karen was she was to they no more. Karen where are you kouji said shouting out load. Maybe she was here in Japan as she was siting on the bench I really do miss Izumi kouji said as he look down, then kouji found something on the ground it was one of Karen's ribbon that she put in her hair. This belong Karen Kouji said that mean she was here before as he smile. As Kouji said to himself that he will find Karen, as he was continued to walking home. He already home he got his keys and opens the door of his houses, they was mail for him it was he dad and his step mom  
  
Dear Son,  
  
"How are you?' "We miss you a lot here in Hong Kong remember to study hard in Japan, also I hope you find you child hood friend of your son.  
  
Love Step-Mom and Dad.  
  
Kouji smile, I will find Karen I will kouji said, as kouji went upstair to his room.  
  
Dear Step- Mom and Dad,  
  
I'm fine in Japan, I miss you a lot well I'm study very hard and also last week ( Tues we did a math's test , we got back our math's test back on the thur and I got a 50 out 50 I got the high mark in class. Also Mom I will find my child hood's friend  
  
Love your son (Kouji)  
  
He got a stamp and envelope to put his letter and is going to mail it tomorrow, he look at the picture of Izumi, Karen and himself, I really miss you Karen and izumi. Karen where are you? Kouji said to himself. He turn off the light a went to sleep.  
  
Izumi: Annie is done chapter one, so tune in next time for chapter two.  
  
Karen: Spirit of the Fantasy chapter two: My Name is Karen Kino 


End file.
